


Zaheer And Ghazan: The Quintessecence Mixture Of Passion And Lust

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Love, M/M, Romance, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaheer is very sad, so Ghazan has a surprise for him in the bushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaheer And Ghazan: The Quintessecence Mixture Of Passion And Lust

Zaheer was very mad and sad. He failed to capture Korra, so tears run down sexily on his face.

 

"Such is the woe of the unrefined madness of palpitations over 13 years of desolation neocortex corruption!" cried Zaheer with immense pristine tears of eroticism.

 

"Do not be mad my lover, let us rejoice in the karmic samsara spinning of life!" conforted P'li, licking the wonderous tears from like face like an evil bulldog devoured turtle smile from corny devil arses.

 

Then an idea Ghazan had.

 

"Don't be depression Zaheer, I know a surprises that will cheer you up!" moaned Ghazan like a constipated barnacle goose smashed against unsanitary russian vulvas.

 

Zaheer wiped his pallid tears with his monk sleeves of wonder and despair, and followed Ghazan. They went into a very dark and evil forest, full of spiderwebs and centipedes that devour little boy's eardrums.

 

"Look over there, Zaheer, there is a surprise underneath those bushes!" said Ghazan, rubbing his nipples with exasperation.

 

Zaheer went and look underneath the bushes. There were tons of rats and mice devouring the corpse of Suki, but there wasn't any other thing in there.

 

"Ghazan, I do not understand, there is no surprise in the bushes."

 

"Oh, there is a surprise from the bushes................... A HARD DECIDUOUS WOOD!!!!"

 

Before Zaheer could comprehend, Ghazan dropped down his pants and thrust his masculine glorious penile organ of ejaculation in his supple pink ring of Yin!!!!! He used lava as lube, so it did not hurt Zaheer (he airbended through his arse so it kept the temperature balanced), though he still felt buggered and bothered.

 

"Oh Ghazan, I'm afraid your magnanimous organ of moanistic delights is much too frictionatory for my rosaceous prostate of woe!" moaned Zaheer like a mutant elephant with ants entering his urethra.

 

"Do not despair my sweetness andean cactus of lovingness, I know a solution to that problem!"

 

Then Ghazan reached and grabbed Zaheer's wonderous but shorter and thicker erection, and began to masturbate it, punching the head with his thick thumb. Zaheer got very pleasanted, so he moaned louder like a violation koala of madness as Ghazan thrusted faster and harder. The took out his shirt and the other Ghazan hand rubbed and pinched his boudacious carnation nipples, then rubbed his sweaty palms on his powerful abdominal muscles. Both men kissed passionately, their lips colliding like Africa against the Iberian Peninsula in the mid-Miocene, their tongues wonderous saliva strawberry coloured tentacles of pure passion and adoration wishes.

 

"Oh Ghazan, your mouth tastes like mammoth-bear semen!" moaned Zaheer with much plesiosaur.

 

"Yes, I brush my teeth with it every day, mon amore."

 

Both men moaned in immense passion as Ghazan thrust harder, passing his manliness hands over the masculinity abs of Zaheer, but then...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................P'LI AND MING-HUA APPEARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"OFMG ZAHEER YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH LAVA BOTTOMED MAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

 

But P'li could not resist the temptations of the beautiful love between men, so she used her firebending to inflate her clitoris, irritating it until it was a massive thirteen inch long pseudo-penis. She then put it on Zaheer's hungriness mouth, which he sucked with much pleasure. Ming-Hua then waterbended her arm into her uterus and punched it, then she waterbended the diarrhea from Ghazan's bowels and smeared it on her face with much pleasure. She then vomited a proffound rotten mixture of violent stomachal contents: fondue, fermented rice, carrots, rabishes, little girl's teeth and Republic City testicles. She mixed all that into a devil mixture that she put on Zaheer's ass, to replace the lava. Now it was time to cum.

 

"Zaheer, my love, I can't hold it anymore!" moaned Ghazan with much pleasantry adoration ventroloquism.

 

"Ghazan, withraw yourself and cum in my face, so that I am a bitch of ages!" moaned Zaheer.

 

Ghazan did as told, and he, Ming-Hua and P'li all masturbated in Zaheer's face, ejaculating semen and vaginal fluid into their leader's eagerful wrinkles. Zaheer came, and his bright semen was so white that it's ultraviolet radiation mutated the forest's flora and fauna, making them into horrid mutants with dripping tentacle cocks.

 

"Looks like you have a lot more cocks to please, my love" cackled P'li with much rambanctiousness.

 

And so Zaheer was taken by the mutant tentacle cocks and fucked in every orifice while P'li, Ghazan and Ming-Hua masturbated, until Aiwei appeared. It was very awkward, so they killed him and cut off his limbs, masturbating themselves with them with much pleasure.


End file.
